The Return Of Ze Great Camicazi
by Blipity Boo
Summary: Camicazi is coming to Berk! but she accidentaly reveals the secret that her and Hiccup have met before! And what is that strange dragon and its army making their way toward Berk! No pairings, mix of the movie and the books.
1. Camicazi Returns

**The Return Of Ze Great Camicazi**

**A/N: Yeah I should probably be working on my other Fanfic Not Even Close, but I'm racing through that because the holidays are here, yay! So I have nothing to do but Fanfiction.**

**Please R&R so I can continue! I need to continue! Don't let me sink into depression this summer :( **

**Oh yeah one more thing, this is set Pre-movie.**

**Blah = A/N**

_Blah = thinking _

Blah = normal

Blah = writing (like in letters)

"HICCUP!" called his father. Hiccup looked up from his notebook, sighed then got up and trudged downstairs to his father in the sitting room.

"Yes?" he asked walking in to find his father pacing up and down the room. In his hand he held a letter. "Read this for me." He said pointing to the letter. Like most Vikings Stoick couldn't read so any letters he got he had hiccup read them to him.

Hiccup began:

Stoick,

The Bog Buglers tribe have been invaded by a pesky swarm of terrors,

We are requesting permission to stay on your island for a few weeks till the terrors move on.

We shall arrive on the day of the black moon.

From Bertha, chief of the Bog Burglars.

"When is the black moon coming hiccup?" asked his father. Tonight he replied checking his notebook. Stoick nodded solemnly, then grinned "Well it looks like the Bog Burglars will be staying here for a few weeks." He announced

"Now hiccup I have many things to do such as set up the hall, so stay here."

Hiccup gave him a look. "Stay!" Stoick said trying to walk out the door "Don't go anywhere!"

Stoick left, slamming the door behind him. As much as Hiccup loved disobeying his father today he had no intention of going anywhere, he was working on a project, a catapult that shot a net to bring down unsuspecting dragons.

So Hiccup spent most of the day inside. That was until he saw a crowd gathering outside his window, the Bog Burglars must have arrived he thought so he jumped up and ran down to the docks, dodging burly Vikings that got in his way.

When he arrived at the dock he found the whole village there too. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Astrid and the twins were at the front, so Hiccup decided it might be better if he stayed at the back.

The first off the boat was Bertha, the chief. The next person to appear at the top of the gangplank was a small girl about his own size, with long tagley blonde Hair that looked like it had never been touched by human hands, around her waist was a sharp sword. _That's odd _he thought, _she looks just like- no it can't be._

At the front the little blonde walking down the plank looked up from Snotlout, who was making "romantic" gestures at her, and saw Hiccup.

"Uh oh!" he murmered

Suddenly much to Stoick, Bertha and the rest the tribes amazement, the tiny little girl let out an excited sqeal and charged through the crowd toward Hiccup. The crowd parted and watched agog as the blonde ran full tilt at Hiccup

"Cami-" Hiccup just managed to say before she tackled him to the ground.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIICCUP!" She screamed as she jumped at him.

She hug him as tight as she could hopping up and down with excitement "can't…breath…" Hiccup gasped. Camicazi, for that of course was who she was dropped him back on the ground.

"Thanks," he gasped "now give it back!"

"Give what back?" she asked inoccently. "Whatever it was you stole." He muttered picking himself up. Eventually she handed him back a small pouch of coins. Then she turned to face the watching Hooligans and Bog Burglars.

"This is Hiccup mum." She called. My best and only friend.

**A/N: **

**Blipity: I'm not happy about this chapter.**

**Ems: why not?**

**Blipity: woah, woah when did you get here.**

**Ems: you remember that I was helping with your last story A/N's**

**Blipity: yeah.**

**Ems: yeah well you no when I said I was going home? Yeah well I got to the door and couldn't be bothered to leave so I slept on your sofa last night**

**Blipity: o-k, anyhoo I need you to disclaim for me**

**Ems: Kay, Blipity Boo does not own How To Train Your Dragon, but she dreams about it every night. Seriously last night she was screaming it in her sleep!**

**Blipity: ok that's enough from you!**

**Ugh I'm too lazy to do anymore today, I will update at some point, till then see ya! **


	2. How Stoick found out

Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**YEY! I got reviews! Here I have kept my promise, I said I would only continue if I got reviews and I did yey! Yeah this came really soon and I have 2 really good reasons why!**

**When I read stories I find it really annoying when people don't continue for months**

**I'm on holiday and have nothing to do so I spend my whole day on Fanfiction.**

**Like my reasons? Anyway here is the 2****nd**** chapter of The Return Of Ze Great Camicazi! Hope you like it, and sorry if its short but I came up with it just now.**

Hiccup froze. Oh no he thought please say she didn't tell her mum please, please, please say she didn't.

"Have you met Camicazi before son?" asked Stoick in a slightly baffled manner. "Have I met him before? Why of course I've-" Hiccup quickly shoved a hand over Camicazi's mouth, "Never met him before." He finished for her.

Camicazi turn to him, her blue eyes clouded with confusion, "But Hiccup we-"

"Camicazi, I am certain that we have never seen each other before in our lives!" said Hiccup through gritted teeth. "Remember!"

Suddenly understanding dawned on Camicazi's face. "Oh yeah" she muttered. Hiccup sighed with relief, but then Bertha spoke up for the first time. "No, no, no Camicazi has told me a lot about you." She cried. "Didn't you and she go to that-" She stopped. Up at the back Hiccup was making slitting motions across his neck.

"Mum," yelled Camicazi, "do you remember what I said to you a while ago?" Bertha frowned. "No what did you tell me sweetie, oh wait I remember, oh. Oops!"

Stoick was still frowning. "I think the three of you are hiding something." He growled

"No, no!" cried the three of them. "Could the Bog Burglars and the Hooligans please make their way to the hall." Stoick called to the watching tribes. Very reluctantly the crowd dispersed leaving only Stoick, Bertha, Hiccup and Camicazi. Stoick turned to Hiccup, Camicazi and Bertha.

"I do not put up with secrets in my tribe!" he growled. "So I would like someone to please explain why you two," he gestured to Hiccup and Camicazi, "seem to know each other when you have never met before in your lives." Stoick may have been your average Viking but he wasn't that stupid.

Camicazi was obviously no more afraid of this huge man than she was of anyone else. "Well I don't see why it should have anything to do with you, it's our own business if we went into a Roman Camp, so keep your fat nose out of it!" She snapped.

"So if I understand correctly, you two have been inside a Roman fortress, the home of the Vikings only other enemy apart from dragons?" Stoick growled, eyeing up the tiny Bog Burglar but otherwise completely ignoring her. "And you too?" asked Stoick turning toward Bertha, his voice trembled with rage. "Did you know about this?"

"Not the part about the Romans." She replied solemnly.

Stoick stood there thinking for a moment. "Go to the hall with the others, he finally said. Until I figure out what to do about this."

So Hiccup and, quite reluctantly, Camicazi trudged slowly to the hall. "Sorry I couldn't keep a secret Hiccup." She sighed. "It's ok dad will calm down eventually, he always does."

"Oh I wasn't worrying about him." She grinned merrily. But then her frown returned. "There's something weird going on round our island. I thought you might be able to help, I told mum but she just ignores me." She scowled in her mother's direction.

Bertha was really a very extraordinary lady. The only way to describe her was enormous.

And she was. She was at least a head taller than Stoick and 10 times the size of Hiccup or Camicazi. She had curly blonde hair that, unlike Camicazi's wild unruly locks, was clean and brushed and flew about happily in the wind like golden cornfields. She wore armour and a giant metal breastplate, all of which shone like silver in the dying light of the evening sun. She had piecing blue eyes and, like all Vikings, a wild temper.

Camicazi took after her mother in a lot of things. One of which was her cheerful attitude refusing to ever be defeated. Another was her burglary skills. Camicazi could steal anything, absolutely anything. She would steal the trees out the woods if she could lift them. And that was the only thing Camicazi really hated about her mother, her size issue. She never listened to Camicazi because she was so small, this was one of the reasons she and Hiccup were friends, they were so similar.

"So what's the problem?" asked Hiccup trying to ignore Camicazi's scowl.

Camicazi chewed her lip in thought. "I don't know it just doesn't seem… right."

"Well it looks like my dad's cheering up anyway." Replied Hiccup glumly. He was right. Stoick and Bertha were walking up the beach chatting with each other like long lost friends, which they probably were.

Sighing at their idiotic parents, Camicazi and Hiccup slowly walked into the hall.

**A/N: **

**Yeah sorry that chapter was a bit boring but I have to do boring chapters at some point to get the details cleared up, next chapter will be better I promise also in the next chapter the mysterious dragon will finally appear! I need to think up a name though**

**If any of you can think up a name for a REALLY big dragon it would make my day! :D**

**Or I could just think up something random but that's not as nice and also if you've read my profile you will find out that I'm terrible with names, I think it runs in the family.**

**And one more thing I have decided I'm not having any swearing in this story, because, in my opinion it's boring and ruins it. R&R please!**


	3. The Dragon arrives

**Chapter 3**

**A/N:**

**Okay update time! Now this chapter is going to be very complicated and hard for me to write so please bear with me people if I make any spelling mistakes or junk like that. The reason for this is because some of you said you wanted to see Astrid, Snotlout and that lots reaction so I'm going to have to keep switching places, since I don't have POV's in this it's going to be difficult for me.**

**Thank for your reviews they were all appreciated! Sorry about the no pairings rule but I've always thought of Hiccup and Camicazi to be more friends than much else, Camicazi's the tiny, overexcited crazy one, and Hiccup the sensible one who comes up with the plans.**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter! XD**

"I can't believe that, that little blonde went over to _Hiccup_. I mean of all people why would she talk to him." Snotlout snapped. "Give it a rest Snot you've been going on about that for ages does it really matter?" sighed Tuffnut sitting on the bench opposite him.

"Yeah, I mean if anything they suit each other." Ruffnut snickered. "They're both tiny and weak and they both can't lift a hammer."

"Hmp!" Snotlout grumbled, "I guess so."

"Did you see how small she was?" Tuffnut grinned. The three laughed and began chatting about how the 'two tiny weirdo's' suited each other so well. While this was going on Astrid was sitting, quietly listening while she sharpened her axe. Suddenly she spoke up. "It doesn't matter, can we just eat please without going on about a midget freak that appears to know Hiccup."

The others stared at her for a minute then cracked up laughing. "Midget freak, brilliant!" Tuffnut crowed. "Perfect nickname for a weirdo like her." Ruffnut giggled delightedly.

But just then Camicazi strolled up to them. "Did you just say something!" she growled. "Yes actually we did." Said Ruffnut standing up. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Come closer and find out." Camicazi snarled raising her elbows ready for combat. "I wouldn't waste precious space even touching you!" said Ruffnut acting disgusted at the thought.

It was never a good idea to taunt Camicazi like this, though she was tiny she could put up one heck of a fight. Last time someone had done this to the small blonde they had ended up in the healer's tent with two broken legs a dislocated shoulder millions of minor cuts and bruises, a bleeding nose, cracked teeth and a fractured skull.

"Don't push me!" She growled. It would have been wise for Ruffnut to stop here but she continued regardless. "What's the matter does the titch want a fight!"

Camicazi launched herself at Ruffnut bringing her to the floor. But Ruffnut was also a very skilled fighter and so the pair was quite evenly matched as the rolled across the ground spitting and screeching like maniacs.

Eventually with Hiccup pulling Camicazi and Astrid pulling Ruffnut, they separated the two. Ruffnut sat spitting with rage but Camicazi calmly stood up, brushed herself down and smiled sweetly at Ruffnut. Now this is what made Camicazi so good in battle. If she didn't like you she was one of the most annoying people you could meet.

"T-that little freak, j-just-." Ruffnut stammered. "Forget her Ruff." Astrid said soothingly. "She's just Hiccup's weirdo friend."

Over at the other table where Hiccup and Camicazi sat, Camicazi had dropped the innocent act. Her face had turned scarlet with rage and she was fuming. "You actually want to be friends with that-that she-devil!" She spluttered.

"She isn't that bad." Hiccup murmured a little uncertainly. He received a disbelieving snort from the girl beside him.

Just then a man stood up on the table behind them. He clanged a sword on his shield till all eyes were upon him, then spoke. "Chief Stoick the Vast asks that all the tribes to make their way to the long beach where a celebration will be held in honour of the arrival of the Bog Burglars!" He yelled.

This received a loud cheer from the Bog Burglars.

Soon everyone was down on the beach. Hiccup and Camicazi being the less social people in the tribes found themselves away from the others sitting on some rocks a little further up the beach. "This is idiotic!" Snapped Camicazi angrily. "We should be trying to figure out what the terrors want with our island, I mean why would terrors come in swarms to a tiny little island in the middle of nowhere, but instead they would rather waste the night away drinking and dancing. Hiccup are you listening to me!"

"What?" asked Hiccup, he had been staring out into the sea. "I said are you listening to me?" She snapped irritably.

Instead of answering he asked, "Can you see that tiny black triangle all the way out there?" he frowned slightly. Camicazi glanced at the swirling green and blue water. For a second she caught a glimpse of a small black outline of… something.

"What is that?" she murmured standing up and walking forward a little trying to get a better look. Suddenly a horrible thought popped into Hiccup's head. "Camicazi." He whispered trying to remain calm even though his brain was screaming at him to panic. "Get away from the water now!"

She turned to him frowning. "Why?" she asked stubbornly. Hiccup looked at her in horror and replied.

"Because whatever that is, is heading straight for this beach."

Hiccup and Camicazi raced back down the beach shoving any drunken idiots in their path to the ground. When they got to Stoick and Bertha they were so out of breath that they could only stand there puffing and panting and pointing at the sea. "What it is?" asked Stoick. "S-some c-creature! B-big, really big!" Hiccup gasped.

Two pairs of eyes that had been staring into the fire for hours swivelled round to the darkening sea. "Well I don't see anything, you must be imagining things." Bertha scowled. "No mum there something out there! Camicazi cried. "Don't be stupid Camicazi, I don't see anything."

"Because you've been staring at the fire for hours it's weakened your eyes!"

"Do shut up Camicazi! There is nothing there!"

"But mum there's-."

"Stop now Camicazi!"

Camicazi huffed in anger. But she let Hiccup drag her away. "They are just so stupid!" She spluttered. Hiccup just sighed, you didn't really speak to Camicazi when she was all pumped up for a fight. Suddenly she clutched his hand so tight he thought it was going to break off. "Do you hear that?" She whispered hoarsely. "What?" Hiccup asked. But even as he spoke he heard it, the long low growl that filled the air racked his body and crawled up his spine like a serpent.

Whatever that outline had been it had finally arrived.

"What was that?" was everyone's question. The group had finally calmed Ruffnut down when the roar rattled their bones and shook the ground like some angry sea-demon. "What was that?" Tuffnut said again. "Whatever it is its still here." Astrid whispered, silently drawing her axe.

The whole beach was silent, everyone waiting for the worst. After about 10 minutes when still nothing disastrous had happened the tribes started to relax. Just then another deafening roar shook the air and a dragon the size of a mountain rose out the sea.

Water cascaded off slimy seaweed coated scales. Two enormous green eyes stared out from their sockets, burning with a terrible hatred for all living creatures. A small puff of steam escaped its impossibly large nostrils. Claws the size of boats jutted out from stumpy barnacle covered fingers, and as this creature opened its gigantic mouth to give yet another spine trembling roar, you caught a glimpse of his teeth. Each tooth was more than 12 feet tall and horrifyingly sharp. It just seemed impossible that a dragon this big could actually be alive!

The 5 gaped at the monster before them, no one had dared attack it. Great god Thor what creature is this?" whispered Stoick.

"_I," _Rasped the creature, in a voice that hadn't been used in centurys, "_I am the great demi-dragon." All created me, all fear me, all admire me! And all,"_ he glared at the watching Vikings, _"taste the same when going down my throat! _

**A/N: **

**O.o Hey look a cliffy! ^**

**Once again special thanks to Comet Jim for the name of the dragon! I just want to make this clear that this isn't The Green Death okay people? **

**Hey look I made the chapter long! (victory dance) well longer anyway.**

**I should put more dragon in but oh well, the whole Camicazi and Ruffnut thing didn't go so well so I might improve a bit on that. Next time we will see Astrid and that lot again as well as Stoick and Bertha and Hiccup and Camicazi!**

**Until next time!**

_**Blipity Boo out!**_


	4. A Talk with the DemiDragon

**Chapter 4**

**A/N:**

**(Does a little jig) I got reviews! You don't know what I went through! Because I'm leaving the country we moved to a hotel and it had no Wi Fi! Can you believe it? When I finally got to a café with internet connection so I could post this I was about to have a nervous breakdown! Yeah I'm really busy at the moment moving and stuff so I don't know when I'll update next. Ok enough blabbing, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. (So no pirates allowed.)**

Everyone stared in horror at the giant creature looming above them. No one dared move a muscle, they just stood there and gaped. "W-wha…? Stammered Bertha.

The silence ended when one of the Bog Burglars let out a shrill scream. The stillness was broken and the Vikings leapt into full on panic mode. Dozens of spears were thrown but they just deflected off the dragons massive, armoured scales. The war cries and screams of both tribes echoed round the beach. While the Vikings panicked the Demi-Dragon just sat there, looking slightly amused.

Hiccup and Camicazi stared up at the enormous creature, Camicazi let out a small squeak. Hiccup just stood there. Camicazi soon got over herself and drew her sword. "Come down here and fight like a dragon ya jelly-brained, useless, overgrown lizard!" She screamed swinging her sword about threateningly. She was interrupted from her mad rant by a Viking charging full tilt at the monster, screaming at the top of his lungs, as he drove his sword into its gigantic foot, it must have felt like no more than a pinprick to the creature, the dragon bent down and picked the man up in its huge claws.

He threw the man up into the air. The man did a few summersaults before landing in the dragon's mouth the dragon closed its jaws with snap around the unfortunate Viking. It then proceeded to scoop handfuls of Vikings up from where they stood on the ground and toss them in his mouth.

The rest of the tribes decided that it was probably time to leave. They all crowded into the hall where Stoick slammed the doors shut and helped Gobber slide a beam across it. Everyone stood in silence listening to the dragon angry roars from the long beach. "I don't think it can move off the beach." Whispered Stoick.

"Someone should go out and reason with it." Bertha whispered. "Like who?" He hissed back. "We're Vikings we don't reason with things we kill them!"

"So get someone who isn't a Viking to reason with it!"

"We're all Vikings!"

"No foreigners at all?"

"No!"

"How about my daughter Camicazi?"

"What?"

"Well she's not really a Viking!" Bertha said shrugging. "You can't send a child to that thing!" Stoick cried. "Come Stoick what else can we do! None of us can reason with creatures like that, there are no foreigners, the closest thing to one is Camicazi and of course your son Hiccup."

"I'm not sending my son to that… creature!"

"Stoick." Said Bertha solemnly. "Are you going to risk the safety of both tribes on that? Also the dragon won't kill them! It's only look for entertaining food that it can play with then eat. Hiccup and Camicazi are the only ones smart enough to survive. Their also the only two who can speak dragonese." Stoick thought about it for a moment then sighed. "No probably not."

"Then find those two now! Before that monster decides to come and find us."

Noise broke out around the hall as the tribes tried to locate the two. Eventually banging and clashing broke out in the far right corner of the room as Hiccup and Camicazi where brought struggling to the front. "I told you mum!" Yelled Camicazi face turning purple as she tried to wriggle out of a burly Vikings grip. "I told you a dragon was coming but did you listen?"

"We're not acting as your dragon bait." Hiccup snapped crossly, trying to fold his arms while hanging upside down from his ankle, which is much more difficult than it sounds. "I have no choice and neither do you." Growled Stoick impatiently. "You're the smartest here." He said this slightly grudgingly as if suddenly realising that it was probably a bad thing that two children no older than 10 were smarter than grown adults.

At this point Camicazi had obviously become quite angry, which in Camicazi's case is easily done, and had decided she was in a defiant mood. "I'm not moving from this hall! Come on try and make me, I dare you! See how far you get!" She shrieked.

**This is a line**

Hiccup sat with his chin in his hands outside the mead hall listening to Camicazi scream insults at the thick wooden door behind them.

"BARBARIANS! Come out here and fight me if you dare!" She yelled. Hiccup stood up. "Give it a rest Cam." He sighed wishing that that she wasn't quite so aggressive. "Let's just do what they asked us to do and leave." Camicazi whipped round to face him, hair askew and eyes ablaze with anger.

"You mean get killed talking to some beast from Valhalla!" She snapped. "Well I don't see you trying to do anything to help!" he yelled back. They stood there for a minute glaring at each other.

_"dette av!"_

_"Kjeft taper!"_

_"hvalross ansikt!"_

"That's it can you just shut up so we can just talk to that thing sitting on long beach." Hiccup snapped. "Fine mister bossy-boots." Camicazi sniffed lifting her chin and showing off her white neck. Hiccup started off toward the beach with Camicazi following behind him.

Hiccup could feel Camicazi staring daggers into the back of his neck but he ignored her and continued onto the beach. He stared up at the impossibly large dragon sitting in front of him. He wanted to run he wanted to scream he wanted to do anything other than be near that creature. Behind him he heard Camicazi gasp in fear, all traces of anger toward him disappeared in an instant.

"_Hello Supper." _The Demi-Dragon growled. _"What brings you to my beach?"_

"_Um… well actually it's __**our **__beach… and well can we have it back please?_" Hiccup managed to mumble while staring at his feet. Camicazi however seemed mesmerised by the beast's eyes.

"_Oh it's your beach is it?"_ Said the dragon grinning evilly. _"I think you'll find that it is __**my **__beach."_

"_Well sorry but me and Camicazi here have come to take it back."_ Hiccup stammered nudging Camicazi to get her attention. But Camicazi seemed frozen, her pretty blue eyes gazing into the dragons sea green ones. "Camicazi!" Said Hiccup shaking her shoulder trying to get her to wake from her trance.

The dragon chuckled and reached down to tap Hiccup on the back with his enormous claw. _"I suggest you save your strength little man." _He chuckled. _"You won't be helping her much like that! Why don't you do the same, I'm sure you'll find my eyes enchanting."_ The dragon tried to catch Hiccup's gaze. Hiccup suddenly realised what the dragon was trying to do. "Camicazi look away now it's the eyes their hypnotic!" He cried. But Camicazi didn't look away. She couldn't look away it was as if the dragons eyes were slowly sucking her soul and will from her tiny little body leaving an empty husk of what she used to be, and that indeed was exactly what was happening. And Hiccup knew it.

He glared at the creatures talons._ "Let her go." _

"_Or what?" _The Demi-Dragon sneered. _"What can a miniscule little Supper like you possibly do to me?"_

"_I thought you were smarter than that." _Hiccup frowned confused. _"I didn't think you would underestimate anyone?" _

"_Yes your quite right to think that but I want you to take a look at me! I am bigger than the tallest mountains! I am stronger than the mighty ocean! You cannot even look at me without falling into a fatal trance. Now look at you! Small even for a two-legger, and still only young! It is pure science that I should underestimate you! I will eat you because you are smaller and weaker than I, that is how it has been and that is how it shall remain for always and always and always." _Grinned the dragon showing off his sharp yellow teeth.

"_And Camicazi?"_

"_She is a mere two legger! Look at what two-leggers do to this world and ask again why I should not kill her."_

"_Humans have done nothing! They belong here as much as you!"_

"_Humans, if that's what you want to call your vermin race, have destroyed this place. Why do you think you live in such nice conditions? Because your race killed every creature that sets foot on 'their' ground, humans believe they can just own parts of the world and no one shall fight back, they believe they can kill dragons just for the sport! Is that what you call humane! _The dragon snarled.

"_Not all humans are like that!" _Hiccup protested.

"_Fine here's your challenge." _The dragon snapped. _"If you can prove to me that not all humans are evil then I shall leave you and your puny island alone and call off my dragon army that are slowly making their way here to destroy the two-legger race. But if you fail to prove this by the summer solstice in 10 days then I shall rid the earth of every man woman and child!"_

Hiccup thought about this, 10 days wasn't long to convince his father not to kill the Demi-Dragon. Then again he didn't have any better ideas. _"I accept but first you have to release my friend Camicazi!" _Hiccup called up to the beast.

Slightly reluctantly the dragon gave Camicazi a small push with his claw, too the small blonde this must have been the equivalent to being knocked in the chest by a large boulder. Camicazi was sent sprawling backwards. She sat up looking slightly dazed and pale but alive.

"_Remember your promise oh small Supper!" _Smiled the dragon as it slowly sank into a deep sleep. _"You have 10 days to prove yourself." _

"What did he mean 10 days to prove yourself? What promise?" Camicazi asked rubbing her eyes and staring up at Hiccup. So then Hiccup told Camicazi all about his promise and the dragon wanting to wipe humans off the face of the earth. Camicazi sat silently as Hiccup talked, hanging on every word. When he'd finish she sighed and said. "Well we better get back to the village and tell the others about this."

But this only made Hiccup feel worst, he knew just how his father would take this. He'd say that Hiccup was soft and that Vikings didn't make promises with dragons and then he would probably run off and commit suicide trying to kill the Demi-Dragon.

But what choice was there? Sighing Hiccup and Camicazi turned and walked back up the hill, on the way Camicazi seemed agitated. When Hiccup asked her what was wrong she replied. "It was weird being in a trance, I could feel my body weakening and my soul slipping out but that wasn't the strangest part! When I first looked into those eyes I saw a door. I needed to reach that door but the closer I got to it the further it seemed away, but I had to keep walking! It felt like if I got to that door everything would be wonderful, all my craziest dreams and memories would come true! Then when I came out of the trance I felt like I needed to go back in. If I'd just had a bit more time maybe I could have reached the door." She looked wistfully back at the beach where the dragon now lay sleeping.

"Come on." Hiccup muttered. "He's just playing with your mind."

**A/N:**

**Dun, dun, duuuuun!**

**What will happen next? Review and you'll find out! This took me forever to write!**

**I don't know why I want to put this and you don't have to read it but I'm going back to the UK tomorrow! (Squeeeeeee) The hotel I'm staying in is rubbish! It has no Wi Fi I only just managed to post this, and you have to pay tons of money for everything. ;)**

**Next chapter will probably be up soon! Bye!**


	5. Random chapter that didn't really fit

**Chapter 5**

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone what you all up to? :D Anyhoo thanks a lot for the reviews!**

**Because I'm so bad at these A/N's Ginger from my other story **_**My HTTYD Random Talk Show **_**is going to help me with them :D**

**Ginger: Are you kidding me!**

**Blipity: What.**

**Ginger: It's 4 in the morning! I can't believe you dragged me up here at 4 in the morning!**

**Blipity: Hey I got jet lag deal with it.**

"I'm bored." Sighed Snotlout impatiently. A few hours ago Hiccup and Camicazi had come back from the dragon. When asked what he'd said they had just vaguely muttered something that no one had heard. Now everyone was sitting in the hall completely bored while the elders tried to decide what to do next.

"Hey why don't we sneak down to the beach? I bet we could kill that dragon all on our own." Whispered Tuffnut. "Yeah!" Ruffnut whispered grinning. "Let's go!"

"W-what?" Fishlegs stammered as the others crept toward the back door to the mead hall. "Hurry up Fishlegs." Snotlout whispered. So Fishlegs followed.

Down at the beach the kids drew their swords and got ready. Quietly Astrid made her way forward with her axe in one hand. She raised it above her head getting ready to bring it down upon the sleeping Demi-Dragon. Suddenly her axe was knocked out her hand and she was tackled to the ground. "Are you trying to kill us all? Is that what you want?" Shrieked Camicazi in a horse whisper, kicking Astrid's axe out of reach. "What are you doing here?" Astrid gasped. "Making sure you don't kill us all!" Camicazi snapped back.

A little way behind Astrid, Hiccup had stopped the others. "Go away loser we're going to get rid of this beast!" Snarled Snotlout trying to push past Hiccup. "No!" Hiccup whispered, frantically searching his brain for something to tell Snotlout. "Um… It's too… Um… too… strong…"

"Yeah. Maybe for you but I'm too awesome for that." Hiccup dithered about in front of Snotlout wondering what to do when Camicazi sprung to his rescue. "Will you lot just shut up and admit that this was a stupid idea of yours!" she hissed. "No this was an epic idea and I can't believe no one else thought of it." Ruffnut snapped.

"Your going to kill us!" Moaned Hiccup checking to make sure the dragon was still asleep. "No we're going to be heroes and save us all." Tuffnut said proudly. "Just leave!" Snarled Camicazi. "No!" said the kids defiantly. "Unless…" Murmured Astrid gently stroking her axe. "Unless what?" Asked Hiccup warily. "We want to know what the dragon said to you and why your acting like this." Astrid said. "Oh…" Whispered Camicazi. "Oh…" Whispered Hiccup.

"Well?" Snapped Astrid impatiently. "What is it?" The two shuffled their feet a bit a looked at the floor, Camicazi's cockiness seemed to have deserted her. "We made a deal with him." Hiccup muttered. Astrid eyes widened, "You made a deal with a dragon?" She gasped.

"Just a small one." Camicazi murmured. "Well what was it?" Astrid asked. "We said if we could prove that humans weren't just mindless killing machines in 10 days he'd leave us alone." Hiccup explained. The kids went silent staring at Hiccup and Camicazi, no one said a word.

_Maybe we're okay, maybe they understand. _Thought Hiccup. _Maybe they-._ "Oh you are so busted." Said Ruffnut. _Or maybe not. _Hiccup thought as he watched the kids run back up the hill back toward the mead hall.

**A/N: **

**Ginger: Not your best chapter…**

**Blipity: mmm **

**Ginger: not very long either.**

**Blipity: mmm**

**Ginger: are you even gonna post this?**

**Blipity: Maybe in about a week.**

**Ginger: …**

**Blipity: What now?**

**Ginger: Your room stinks!**

**Blipity: Ginger this is my grans house.**

**Ginger: Well it stinks like cat food!**

**Blipity: That's because, I don't know… maybe it's because HER CAT WAS ASLEEP ON MY BED! **

**Ginger: Stop being so angry… just because you were too scared to move it you wimp…**

**Blipity: Hey I like cats but that one is a killer if I touch her I'll probably lose my hand!**

**Ginger: *head buts desk***

**More soon I promise but I'm falling asleep now so I'll wait awhile till I post it. PLEASE R&R, PLEASE! And sorry it was short but I'm really tired.**

**Disclaimer: don't own it…**


	6. What to do?

**Chapter 6 (I think)**

**A/N: Hey just wondering do I have to write these A/N's every time? Anyhoo let's start because I'm running out of ideas, *shakes head* Gah! Stay in my head you stupid ideas!**

**Disclaimer: (DreamWorks music plays as a little boy hangs onto balloons then lands on moon and gets out his fishing rod) little boy: hi Blipity Boo, stop dreaming you own HTTYD and write the story! **

Hiccup and Camicazi gave each other a what-are-we-going-to-do-now look before they both took off up the beach after the kids. Camicazi was the first to reach them, she launched herself at Tuffnut and caught him round the ankles bringing him to the ground. Tuffnut yelled and tried to kick the tiny blonde off but Camicazi stayed curled firmly round his legs like a little limpet.

Hiccup reached them puffing and panting and dragged Camicazi off Tuffnut. By this time the others had stopped and where watching the strange scene. "Don't tell the grown-ups!" Hiccup hissed at the kids. "Yeah, or what!" Growled Astrid. "Or you die!" Screamed Camicazi drawing her knife. "Ok not as extreme as that but you get the picture…" Hiccup muttered.

"What's in it for us?" Astrid asked. "I don't know what do you want?" Hiccup shrugged. "Let's say our offer is pending." Astrid said. "Which means…?" Asked Camicazi flatly. "We'll tell you when we need it." Astrid replied. "Fine." Sighed Hiccup. Camicazi spat on her hand and held it out to Astrid who reeled back in disgust. "Deal?" She asked. Very slowly Astrid reached out and shook Camicazi's hand, a look of disgust creeping across her face. "Deal." She muttered wiping her hand on her shirt for good measure.

"That was not good!" Camicazi sighed when they had left. "You're the one who dealed with her!" He snapped. "Well you said they could have anything they wanted!"

"Look they're not going to tell anyone." He replied. She gave him a look that basically said I don't think so and replied. "Fine but what are we going to do now?"

"Now we go back to the hall and try and get my father to listen to reason." The two of them climbed back up the hill and through the great doors that led into the mead hall. Inside the grown-ups were still bickering amongst themselves clearly oblivious to the kid's temporary disappearance. "Doe's anyone know how to get that… THING off the long beach!" Stoick sighed exasperated. "Sorry chief we've thought of everything and nothing will work!" said Baggybum the Beerbelly Hiccup's uncle. **(A/N: Sorry but in no way am I calling him Spitelout he'll always be Baggybum to me!) **

Camicazi saw her chance and took it. "Well we could try leaving it alone and being nice to it." She offered shrugging. The other Vikings stared at her for a moment before bursting into gales of hearty laughter. "That's what I love about you sweetheart!" Chuckled Camicazi's mother Big-Boobied Bertha clapping her hard on the back almost sending the tiny blonde flying. "Even in the most difficult situations you never lose your sense of humour!"

Camicazi trudged back to Hiccup. "Well done Camicazi you really convinced them…" Hiccup drawled. "Stop being so mopey Hiccup." Chirped Camicazi. "Tell you what." Hiccup said, "If you can get them to do what you say without shouting or using a weapon three times I'll give you…" he looked around and then snatched a beautifully carved knife out the pocket of a passing Viking. "This knife." He said holding it up for her to see. "Fine by me, it'll be a breeze!" She sang, and being the optimistic one she skipped back over to the huddle of Vikings.

"This should be interesting." Hiccup murmured settling himself comfortably on a bench. Camicazi stalked up to a very large Viking about 10 times her own size and tried to tap him on the shoulder but it ended up somewhere on his leg, the Viking didn't even flinch let along turn around. "Um… excuse me." Said Camicazi using what she called her polite voice, no one heard her so she tried again a bit louder. "Excuse me!" Camicazi shouted. Still no one moved. "OI YOU FAT, TROLL FACED IDIOTS QUIT YOUR GABBERING BECAUSE I'M TALKING!

Immediately she knew it was a mistake when she saw Hiccup hold up his finger and mouth the word 'one.' Bertha turned round "Shut up Camicazi we're trying to figure out how to get a dragon bigger than a longboat off the beach! If you in anyway can help then I'd be happy to hear it!"

"Actually I-." Camicazi began but Bertha had already turned away. "Give up yet?" asked Hiccup from the bench. Camicazi grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I'm not done yet!"

She then turned away and marched with great dignity out of the hall. She came back two minutes later carrying a basket of assorted meat. There was lamb, beef, mutton, chicken and goat. "And this is for?" Hiccup asked as Camicazi strode defiantly past him, "You'll see." She chirped back to her normal I-can-do-anything-I-want-and-you-can't-stop-me self.

Camicazi, wobbling under the baskets weight, walked up to the group again and said in a very loud voice so that they could all hear her. "WOW I BET THIS DRAGON WOULD LOVE ALL THIS MEAT! MAYBE HE'D LOVE IT SO MUCH HE'D LEAVE US ALONE!" She shouted.

"Good you brought food!" Grinned Gobber taking the basket from her. "OI YOU FAT BABOON ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" She screamed, out of the corner of her eye she saw Hiccup holding up two fingers, this did not improve her temper.

Camicazi pushed her way to the middle of the group and began. "Listen you lot I have an idea and I think you should listen to it." She started. But of course no one paid her any attention, this did it for Camicazi there was only so much ignorance she could take. She drew her sword and waved it about menacingly over her head. "Listen!" She yelled. "Finally the Adults, with a lot of grumbling and complaining sat down and looked up at her expectantly. Hiccup came and stood next to her, "I suppose this wouldn't be a good time to tell you that you lost the bet." He whispered.

Camicazi glared at him then began to smooth her hair down, she then turned to the others smiling happily as if she hadn't just threatened them. "Hiccup and I thought that maybe if we were nice to the creature then maybe we could befriend it and it would leave us alone." The Vikings stared at her for a long time then Stoick said. "There's a problem in your 'perfect' plan and that is that if we feed it, it will just stay there and take advantage of us! I mean why would it just leave if we're nice to it for a few days." Camicazi was about to reply when she saw Hiccup shaking his head at her. So she just let her breath out slowly wondering what to say without telling the truth. But she took too long thinking. "Right I think we can safely say that we're wasting time here." Said Camicazi's mother.

Grumbling and complaining the Vikings went back to their convocation. "Come on." Hiccup said taking Camicazi by the elbow and pulling her away from the group.

"We need a plan!" He said. "Finally some action!" Camicazi cried swinging her sword about wildly. "I can't wait to spill some dragon's blood!"

"Yessss, but there are only two of us and… I don't know… about 50,000 dragons descending on Berk in just a few days… I think we're a tad outnumbered…"

"I like those odds." She grinned. "Anyway you normally come up with the plans."

Hiccup sat down sighing and thought and thought and thought…

**A/N: I know this is short and I'm sorry but I've got really bad writers block, inbox me ideas.**

**Hey something really creepy happened the other day at my riding lesson, two kids had just started they were both twins and they looked exactly like Ruffnut and Tuffnut! They fought like them too! Seriously it was beyond weird!**

**If you have been looking at EmsTheInvincible's profile you will see me and her are in a little argument… keep checking back here and help me beat her!**

**Bye!**


	7. The crossbow

**Chapter 7 (sorry I'm a bit lost on what chapter this is! Help!)**

**A/N:**

**Ummm… I can explain… (Ginger: I thought you were dead… are well there's my dreams crushed.) No Ginger I'm not dead this is such a late update because I've been busy doing… you know… whatever people do in the winter… such as: **

**Foraging- ok so maybe crawling about Tesco on my hands and knees isn't exactly foraging but I still like to yell "GOT IT!" whenever I pick up a carrot or cereal box…**

**Building fires- (Ginger: OH GOD NO!) Excuse me? I can start a fire…! sort of…**

**Hibernating- (Ginger: what the hell! Curling up in your duvet on the sofa all day doesn't count as hibernating!) Hey it took a lot of work to become the best at my lying about zezzing and yahooing! (Ginger:… you realise that spells LAZY…?) …**

"I've got it!" Hiccup cried jumping to his feet, he grabbed Camicazi and swung her round yelling "I've got it, I've got it!"

"What? What have you got?" Camicazi asked weakly as she began to get dizzy.

"It!" Hiccup yelled as if that made perfect sense, then he grabbed Camicazi's arm and half ran half dragged her into the forge, once inside Hiccup ran into the back room and brought out a strange contraption that looked slightly like a bow and arrow.

"What's that?" Camicazi asked suspiciously.

"How do you kill a dragon Cami?" Hiccup asked grinning like a mad man.

"Easy, first cut off the wings to down it then attack the central power source, the heart."

"But have you ever tried killing it by attacking something other than the heart, say the legs?"

Camicazi seemed taken aback by this question, "No because dragons heal in sleep comas, if you attacked the legs you would harm the dragon but not kill it, you have to go for its life source otherwise it will just heal itself."

"Exactly!" Hiccup grinned, "So the bigger the life source the more likely the dragon is to rely mainly on its heart for support!"

The penny dropped. "Oh I get it!" Camicazi cried in excitement. "The dragon on the beach is so big it will rely on its heart to keep it going so much that one hit to it could kill it!"

"Right again!" said Hiccup still fiddling about with his contraption. "That's where this thing comes in, the cross-bow, specially designed to be ten times more powerful than a regular bow and arrow, a dragon that relies so much on its heart must have very tough scales."

"But there has to be a flaw…" Camicazi muttered a frown creasing her brow.

"Yes and that problem is we don't know that the dragon's main power source is his heart, it could be anywhere."

Camicazi thought for a minute then gasped, "It's got to be the brain! Did you see how it was speaking it must rely a lot on its intelligence!"

Hiccup hugged her tightly. "You did it Cami that's it! But we have to test it out to make sure I only have three arrows for this thing we can't afford to miss, come on, me and you are going to have another little chat with our friend the big green one."

It took a while to get to the long beach mainly because Camicazi kept slipping on the boggy ground and crashing into him. When they finally arrived the green giant appeared to be waiting for them.

"_Took your time getting here didn't you_." He sighed quietly.

"_Um… yes, me and Camicazi_ _were wondering-." _Hiccup began.

The demi-dragon winced slightly, "_Camicazi and I…"_

Hiccup blinked in confusion,_ "Pardon?"_

"_You said me and Camicazi, its Camicazi and I."_

"_Oh yeah…" _Hiccup muttered slightly confused.

The dragon sighed fondly_, "Grammar is the greatest joy in life don't you agree?" _Hiccup and Camicazi nodded politely not wishing to offend the demi-dragon.

"_Not many people appreciate grammar like I do." _The giant sighed again.

They talked back and forth for a little while; most of the time was spent with the dragon correcting any grammatical errors they made which then lead to a full lecture on the history of grammar and its purpose. Camicazi and Hiccup didn't want to be rude and interrupt the creature but they both agreed that it was getting very boring, so when the dragon said.

"_I'm feeling rather tired now." _The two readily agreed to leave and let him rest.

"It's defiantly the brain." Camicazi muttered as they walked away, "did you hear him going on about grammar!"

"I think your right." Hiccup whispered. Hiccup and Camicazi crawled back up the hill and into the forge.

**Line line line line**

Hiccup and Camicazi crouched low in the soggy heather that made up Berk. Once they had retrieved the cross-bow from the forge it had been a simple task to load the arrows and sneak of back to where the demi-dragon slept.

"Aim for the head." Camicazi advised.

"I know!" Hiccup snapped back.

"I'm just saying you're aiming too high!"

"It's a bow and arrow you're meant to aim it a little higher than the target!"

"I thought it was a cross-bow?"

"Same thing."

"No… not really… it's a cross-bow…"

Hiccup huffed angrily; needless to say they were both getting on each other's nerves. A shout from the top of the hill caused Hiccup to groan, the distinctive sound of the Hooligan war cry echoed across the beach and about 100 or so warriors came charging down the hill side screaming bloody murder.

Behind them came the Bog Buglers screaming their war cry which sounded very much like a very rude word yelled at the top of the lungs.

The dragon lifted its head and watched in slight amusement at the 200 Viking warriors bearing down on it. Camicazi swore, Hiccup sighed and the dragon just laughed as it swatted away its attackers.

"Shoot!" Yelled Camicazi, "Quickly while it's distracted!" Hiccup swivelled round and aimed the arrow for the head.

A few metres away an enormous Bog Bugler with a wild stock of brown hair and a small beard, bear in mind that the Bog Buglers are all female, charged forward waving a massive double-headed axe, she slipped on a particularly boggy patch of ground and her axe was sent flying from her grasp.

It spun across the ground toward the two, the wooden handle spun straight at Camicazi knocking her feet out from underneath her, she toppled forward crashing into Hiccup at the exact moment he fired the arrow. The arrow swerved and hit the beast in the chest, Camicazi and Hiccup held their breath.

Nothing happened.

A tiny drop of dark green blood dropped from the creatures wound and rolled down his chest before slowing dripping onto the ground, the heather where it had fallen burst into bright green flames.

"Shoot again!" Camicazi yelled hopping about in her excitement and bloodlust.

Hiccup aimed this time for the head.

"SHOOT HIM IN THE NOGGIN! SEND HIM SCREAMING TO VALHALLA THE HARD WAY!" Camicazi shrieked unhelpfully from behind him, the sight of the dragon's blood had clearly made her madder than a mad march hare having a nervous breakdown.

The second arrow blasted out the barrel of the cross-bow.

It hit the monster square in the head; the blow knocked him backwards slightly. The two waited in silence. Around them Vikings attacked from all directions with axes, swords and spears but they were ignored completely by the two tiny outcast of the tribes.

"Why isn't it working?" Hiccup muttered reloading.

"Shoot again, shoot again!" Camicazi hissed.

"_Too late!" _The Demi-Dragon crowed triumphantly. _Too late, they were too late! _Hiccup thought in horror as the dragon bent down a wacked the cross-bow away with one of its massive claws. The last arrow snapped in half like a twig.

Hiccup and Camicazi ran. The surrounding Vikings were also beginning to retreat back to the safety of the Meade Hall, Hiccup and Camicazi however ran instead to the forge.

"Gone…"Camicazi muttered, "The cross-bows gone."

Hiccup slammed the door firmly shut behind them locking a few of the bolts just to make sure, "We need a new plan." He said.

"Thank you for stating the obvious!" Camicazi growled her voice dripping with sarcasm, Hiccup ignored her.

"It's not the head or the heart then what is it?" He muttered pacing up and down the shop. "Was there anything else anything the dragon might have said or done to give himself away?"

"Nothing!"

"Are you sure? All we need is a little mistake a minor slip up…"

"Like I said nothing!"

Hiccup thought for a moment. _Did he say anything? Anything that could give us a minor hint? _As he thought one sentence buzzed about inside his head like an annoying fly.

"_I'm sure you'll find my eyes enchanting."_

"Hiccup are you okay?" Camicazi asked looking worriedly at her friend.

Hiccup's mouth had formed a small O shape and his green eyes had gone wide and round.

"It's the eyes!" He whispered.

"What?" Camicazi stammered.

"The eyes! Their his heart!" Hiccup whispered again he reached slowly inside his pocket and gently fingered half of the snapped cross-bow he had picked up as they ran away from the Demi-Dragon.

**A/N: Well I need to go back into hibernation now it too cold for me out there! (shiver) Goodbye see you all soon with the next chapter and I know exactly what's going to happen!**

**Disclaimer: Ginger!**

**Ginger: you and your needs what about ME for a change!**

**Hahaha that's a good one!**

**Ginger:… yeah… **_**Blipity does not own:**_

_**HTTYD**_

_**Tesco**_

_**Yahoo**_

_**Mince pies**_

**What the hell Ginger when did I mention mince pies?**

**Ginger: you didn't but I'm so hungry! **

**Bye everybody! **


End file.
